1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of jewelry for wearing on the clothing and incorporating lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been conceived for wearing on the body which incorporate lights. Examples of such devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Ellerbe, 3,564,232; to Jones, 2,962,580; to Frasca, 3,814,926; and to Wood, 3,384,740. It has been found desirable to design a device of this type to incorporate two or more lights and to provide a signal to the lights in such a way as to cause the two lights to alternately flash. Such a device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. to Richey, 3,866,035. The device of the patent to Richey, however, requires that the pins of the article of jewelry be precisely located in mating connectors. It is desirable that an improved manner of mounting the decorative article be provided whereby easily connectable tie tack clasps can be used for receiving the pins and mounting the article on the clothing.